


Avoiding the Extinction

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Dracula is reborn by a mad scientist named Rina so he begin to repopulate the vampires.





	Avoiding the Extinction

It was a dark creepy night, the fog was so thick that it was very hard to see or drive, since it was raining so much


End file.
